yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
The Yo Gabba Gabba! Movie 2
''The Yo Gabba Gabba Movie 2 ''is fan fiction. Plot The film begins when DJ Lance (Lance Robertson), a rockstar in an orange suit, is delighted to see the kids again and welcomes them to Gabba Land. He tells them his really big news: they are having a Yo Gabba Gabba! talent show for an Independence Day Celebration. Then DJ Lance's Gabba Land friends, Muno (voiced by Wallace Robbins), a red cyclops, Toodee (voiced by Elvis Rock), a blue cat dragon, Brobee (voiced by Tracy Fraun), a green-striped monster, Foofa (voiced by Emma Jacobs), a pink flower bubble, and Plex (voiced by Robert Allen), a yellow robot, wake up, say "hello" to the kids, and need their help to get the talent show set up and the Independence Day party ready on time. Meanwhile in cyberspace, two grumpy aliens named Buzz and Elmer look down from their dangerous plane Cast * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance * Emily Hahn as Leah * Jonathan Lipnicki as DJ Junior * David Cross, Jeffrey Tambor, Tom Hanks, and Cameron Diaz as the China Gabbas * Jill Talley as Jessica Calloway * Bryan Nguyen as Bryan * Jessica Moore as Jessica * Hope Cernvantes as Jill Couple * Pia Manalo as Lisa Smith * Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson as Murray Maple * Jeffrey Lowe as Dylan Maple * John Lundquist as Alvin Maple * Carlo Alban as Alexander Maple * Lisa Solis as Helen Maple * Chase Gallatin as Benny Maple * Austin Ball as Landon Markson * Jeffrey Hood as Cody Chang * Alexandra O'Brien as Julie Olivia * Sara Hickman as Candace Maple * Tessa Ludwick as Kristen Lauren * John Mountford as Gary Mazingo * Lola T. O'Celery as Chloe Maple * Kristen T. O'Broccoli as Katherine Maple * Jasmina Lee as Tessa Maple * David Chan as Jonathan Maple Voices * Wallace Robbins as Muno * Emma Jacobs as Foofa * Robert Allen as Plex * Tracy Fraun as Brobee * Elvis Rock as Toodee * Julia Sweeney and Alec Baldwin as Muno's Mother and Father * Wayne Brady as Roddy * Tony Goldwyn as Scooder * Greg Page as Toodee Grandpa * Sandy Duncan as Puffy * Kevin Anderson and as Buzz and Elmer * Brody Rose as Goliath * Tara Strong as Brooklyn Borgquist * Kathy Bates as Dark Blue Cat * Richard Petty as Meganemis * Isla Fisher as Scoreh * Verna Felton as Sprout * Andy Dick as Red Devil * Matthew Lillard as Darth Wicked Song List # The Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song # Accidentally In Love # The Mini Spinney (Dancey Dance) # You've Got A Friend In Me (Seen on Toy Story) # We're The China Gabbas # Three Times A Lady # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Another Small Adventure # Because You Live # If I Can't Have Your Love # Muno Meets Puffy # Where are the Gabba Friends? (tune: Lagoon Song) # Dark Blue Cat's Mean Games # Ever Fallen In Love # The Super Hero Song (tune: Togetherness) # End Title Quotes Quote 1: * Julie: Bryan It's... It's Jessica Calloway. * Bryan: Tention! * Jessica Calloway: At Ease Class, I said at ease Student. * Cody: Thanks Jonathan I Needed That. * Jessica Calloway: I See You Been Up Surving You're opponents. * Murray: Yes Ma'am Calloway Students are always prepared! * Jessica Calloway: But you have been practicing and I’m challenging DJ Lance Rock to our annual Baton and Basketball match. * Jill: No problem we always beat those Gabba Friends! * Jessica Calloway: Hit the Toss. * Murray: as You Can See Ma'am, Jill near have a dynamite ma'am! * Jessica Calloway: so I notice. * Jill: It's on the way Ma'am. * Jessica Calloway: Well, You can use some work on your control, now keep practicing Class. * 20 Kids: Yes Ma'am. Quote 2: * Julie: Here's Another Water Balloon Kristen. * Kristen: What Are These for Anyway Bryan? * Bryan: Manumission! * Lisa: Check Manimission, How's That Air-bazooka Coming Cody! * Cody: Be Passion Guys It's surplus surplus, somewhere sibling is required, There. * Lisa: Check Air-bazooka! * Kristen: is this the get our ball back Lisa? * Lisa: Check It Sure Is! * Cody: Uh, maybe we should test it out first. * Bryan: Good idea Cody, but not till I say fire, this you put out the pups fire! * Cody: Fire? * Bryan: No, Not... Yet! Quote 3: * Bryan: get a load of the racket from the Gabba friends! * Lisa: Phew, I knew that Calloway was Tough, that’s cool sounds like torture! * Kristen: (grunts) Well, You Know what they say, no pain, no gain, more weight Julie! * Julie: Aye Yi Kristen (grunts). * Kristen: More Weight! * Murray: Here Comes Jessica! * Julie: Tention. * Jessica Calloway: At Ease Class, I said At ease Kristen. * Kristen: Thank You Ma'am! * Jessica Calloway: I just want to say that no matter what happens on the Baton Twirling Basketball Shoot this afternoon, you've got a win!! * 20 Kids: Yes Ma'am. * Jessica Calloway: do you want this trophy to stay at Calloway military school? * Murray: It Sure is, we won't let you down Ma'am! * Jessica Calloway: Seventeen Hundred Dollars approaches, repair to gauge to the enemy— * Kristen: Whoo, these Friends won't Know what hit'em. Quote 4: * Bryan: I don't get it, we have the tactics! * Lisa: we had the strategy! * Jill: we had to admit it. * Gary: we can't do it anyway. * Cody: We had the equipment. * Kristen: But we Still Lost! * Julie: It Sure is! * Jessica Calloway: there will be class, the Callaway code says with treats with dignity. Quote 5: * Bryan: Cody, sometimes I'm sorry you've everything had been in that rolling reveille robot! * Cody: But It was your idea to give Jessica for a Birthday Present. * Lisa: It Sure is, next to give him a pocket watch! * Jessica Calloway: Glad to see you been of serving up an admin students, Fantastic invention, as I was saying you're up early morning Roman numerals and tough to rain. * Bryan: oh say That's Bear and bog! Quote 6: * Jessica Calloway: Today's Hike will take through swampy to rain, to march, all around the rules to explore, stay close class, as we use our survival skills to cross this bog. * Bryan: Yes Ma'am! Quote 7: * Bryan: Looks Like our Gabba Friends Transportation Vehicle is in Deep Trouble! * Kristen: Serve Them Right first Taking Our Trophy! * Chloe: Yeah, We Must Be Our Superheroes to Save Them In the morning! * Tessa: Never Knew About It! * Lisa: However, the Callaway Gardens Code Says We help Vehicles in Distress! * Cody: It Sure Is! * Bryan: Nonsense, We Must Killed those Villains! Quote 8: * DJ Lance: Follow Me Muno's Parents, Hurry Kids, We're Out of Here! * Muno's Father: Children Come On, Our Son's in Trouble, You Can Help us who killed the villains. * Bryan: This is Awful! * Kristen: Yeah Get Lost! * Muno's Mother: What Should we Do Now, DJ Lance. * Bryan: Jessica Calloway Ma'am! * Jessica Calloway: and that Julie Soon finished her Hike Anyway, This Time It's Time for Watching a Jumpstart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose in the Sensory Bedroom Student. * Bryan: Yes Ma'am, Uh Sorry Ma'am! * Jessica Calloway: (grunts) Back to the Academy, On the Double. * 20 Kids: Yes Ma'am! * Murray: I Can't Just Stand Here, I wanna go with DJ Lance & Muno's Parents! * Jessica Calloway: Now Now Murray, This is too Important! * Murray: But Jessica, I'll with the Idea, Gabba friends has kidnapped, So I have to Save Them, and I can Defeat the Villains, Put the Wand in the Fire Pot, to Explode, You Can Promise Me? * Jessica Calloway: Okay Fine Murray I'll Promise You! Quote 9: * Cody: Bryan I Can't Sleep. * Benny: Yeah, But, Has anyone seen Murray! * Bryan: I Know Benny, he's going to find those gabba friends! * Lisa: It Sure is, I knew he's about those about here familiar with the Callaway Gardens Code says to help Pink in Happies in distress. * Kristen: and They Did Get us Out of that Quicksand. * Bryan: (the Super Hero Song (tune: Togetherness)) Well, Don't Just Stand There Guys, We're Gonna Be Superheroes On the Rescue Mission! * 18 Kids: It Sure is. Quote 10: * Brobee: Help!!!!!! * Cody: Whoa, I know how make that noises anybody. * Lisa: It's the Gabba Friends for sure! * Bryan: We're Going in! Quote 11: * Bryan: Don't Panic Gabba Friends, Will Rescue You! * Kristen: Drift Kit. * Bryan: It Sure is Kristen, Your Batting us Out! Quote 12: * Kristen: Bat Side. * Plex: You Calloway Students are Stretched Show Up. * Goliath: Invaders! * Bryan & Robert: (gasps). * Goliath: I'll Teach you Mess with Goliath, Bibbity Bobbity Boo!!!!!! * Cody: Bryan, Institute of days of action rental. * Bryan: Roger Hide in the Art Class & Lock the Door! Category:Fanon